Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V
.]] The '''MJOLNIR Mark V' was the fifth version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. First produced in 2542, the Mark V replaced the Mark IV Assault Armor the day prior to the Covenant assault on Reach in 2552. Overview The Mark V was the realization of Dr. Halsey's vision. It had hundreds of minor technical improvements over the Mark IV, as well as two major modifications: it could hold an Artificial Intelligence and it had energy shields. The Mark V was powered by a larger fusion pack than the Mark IV. This was necessary due to the fact that the Mark V had an integrated dynamic, self-recharging, energy shielding system, built using captured Covenant technology -- specifically, Jackal Point Defense Gauntlets, which repel mass objects and energy bursts. While impacts on the shield place a substantial drain on the system's power supply, the system's energy regenerates quickly once the user is no longer under fire. However, the process of adapting the shield to cover the entire body weakened the energy field, making the Mark V's shield system vulnerable to ballistic fire, unlike Jackal shields, which are nearly impervious to ballistic weaponry. This was unfortunate, as Flood Combat Forms frequently use UNSC weaponry. The armor was made up of layers of dense material, and the outside was treated with an energy-absorbing coating that could ablate when under intense fire. In addition to energy shields, the Mark V featured a weave of memory-processor super-conducting material -- the same material that is used in an AI's core -- beneath its armor. This, along with an upgrade to the standard-issue neural implant, allowed an AI to inhabit the suit of armor and interface with the mind of its user, with the suit housing the AI just as well as an entire ship would. An AI can greatly enhance the interface between the suit and the wearer and boost real-time data processing power, assisting the wearer by monitoring communication channels, computer relays, and friendly combat updates. The AI could translate thought into motion quickly, thus boosting the reaction time. Without the armor, a SPARTAN's reaction time is charted at twenty milliseconds; the AI boost could render it almost instantaneous. The AI can also use the human's brain as an additional processor, storing data and performing calculations with it. The MJOLNIR Mark V, along with its successor, the Mark VI, is equipped with magnetic pads placed throughout the suit, on the belt, thighs, and back. This allows the user of the MJOLNIR suit to attach weapons, grenades, tank mines, or even a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon, if the situation demands the use of it. Extra components were developed for the Mark V, to which the remnants of the Spartan II Red Team on Reach added to their armor. John-117 was the first Spartan to test the MJOLNIR Mark V. His test was to ring a bell after going through an obstacle course. This course involved 10 ODSTs, a minefield with Lotus Anti-Tank Mines, three automated 30mm chainguns, a forest of wooden poles, and a Skyhawk Aircraft utilizing four 50mm cannons and Scorpion Anti-Tank Missiles. This test showed that AI’s could improve the armor's reaction times. The lethality of the system was demonstrated by John-117, when he and the AI Cortana successfully fought their way across a planet-like, artificial ring-world called Halo. Features In addition to increasing the strength and speed of the wearer, the armour was included with a number of features, including: *Integrated computer system which continuously monitors weapons, biological functions, and motion through intelligent motion-sensing radar. *The ability to store and use a smart-AI. *A helmet camera, which would always be on and recording. (reference=Halsey was able to watch all that the chief had been through in Halo: CE, in GoO) *The helmet was also able to watch recordings, such as the ones found in marine helmets. *The suite was included with energy shielding, powered up by a fusion pack on the wearers back. The shield strength can be adjusted in any parts of the suite. For example, the wearer may wish to reduce or completly remove the shielding around the fingers, as it would be difficult to handle weapons and equipment with it, as the shield has been described as "slippy". *The suite allowed the wearer to open secure COM signals my merely "thinking" of doing it, and if the person in the suite was talking, the helmet didn't allow any sound to leave the helmet unless the wearer wanted to, which makes him able to communicate via radio without creating any sound. *The suit was airtight, hardened against vacuum, and featured air-filtration systems as well as a built-in oxygen re-breather system that could last for up to 90 minutes. *The helmet was able to enhance and isolate sounds, being described as being able to hear a water drop in a sandstorm. *Concealed side compartments in the upper thigh plates allowed the user to holster a sidearm. *The visor can be polarized and unpolarized, to reveal the face of the wearer to other personnel. *Recoil-compensating actuators. *Hydrostatic gel to regulate and monitor temperature and dampen impact force *Helmet-integrated binoculars, infrared vision, UV-vision and night vision, as well as a standard issue Flashlight with its own separate power supply. *Biofoam injectors. However, the biofoam injectors and medical care systems of the Mark IV had to be provided with a direct supply of Biofoam, medicines, and stimulants from a standard Marine first aid kit when the user was injured, as the suit would not hold or generate a supply of medicines and biofoam, unlike the Mark VI. *Magnetic soles on the suit's boots that allowed the wearer to stand on a high moving metal object, such as a ship's hull. *Also, the suit was able to automatically pressurize to compensate for the addition of or lack of gravity as a life-saving mechanism. Armor Components *Luminous Green Refractive Titanium Alloy (Exterior) *Matte Black Alloy (Exterior) *Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips *Shields *Hydrostatic Gel *Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer *Pressure Seal *Magnetic boots Gallery File:Gallery 6889 853 280617.jpg|A redux of the MJOLNIR Mark V as seen in the Art of Halo 3. The design was later modified for the MJOLNIR Mark IV seen in Halo: The Cole Protocol. File:Pre Halo Suit.jpg|The CMT mod team modeled and skinned a Pre-H1 MC, based on Halo: Combat Evolved's concept art designs. File:Masterchief sheik.png|Shi Kai Wang's preliminary sketch of Master Chief in early design of MJOLNIR armor. Sources Category:Armor